


This is How I Feel

by WacheyPena



Series: Ringverse [3]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman admits to what he had dreamed about to Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Per Chance to Dream."

It took little effort to bring Mongul down, and Superman wasted no time in imprisoning him. His heart still hurt over the sudden loss of his dream, but he would strive for something similar.

Walking with his comrades to the invisible plane, he placed a hand on Batman’s shoulder, and said, “Diana, if you don’t mind, I have something private to tell Bruce.”

“Do you need me to wait?” she asked.

“There’s no need. I’ll take him home,” he explained, receiving a quirked brow from both of his friends.

After she had left, Superman led Batman to the computer room, trying to hold onto the little resolve he had left to fulfill his promise.

“What did you want to tell me?” Batman asked, not impatient, just curious.

“I—what did you dream about?” Superman asked in return. He wasn’t quite sure how he was going to word his explanation.

Looking at his friend sternly, the Dark Knight replied, “I think we both know what I dreamt.”

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m just not sure how to tell you my dream,” Kal admitted.

“Simple, start out with the details, then elaborate,” Batman said curtly.

Staring at him blankly, Superman stated, “The first thing I saw was a gold wedding ring with a piece of green kryptonite in the center. It had the inscription,'To My Shining Star, My Love, My Pain.' The ring didn’t hurt me, though, because I was on Krypton. It hadn’t been destroyed, and I was living on a farm, with my spouse and two adopted sons.”

“Adopted?” Batman questioned when his friend paused.

“Yes, they were Dick and Tim. You were my spouse, Bruce,” Superman admitted.

To say the Dark Knight was stunned would’ve been an understatement. He never suspected that his friend felt that way about him; not a single clue. Seeing the anxious look on Kal’s face, Batman finally said, “That explains the ‘My Pain,’ part.”

That earned him a laugh, which eased some of the tension, but he was still a bit unsure, so he asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I love you, Bruce, and I made a promise to you in my dream to let you know it,” Kal admitted honestly.

He could tell his words scared Bruce, so he added, “I don’t expect you to ever feel the same way, I just wanted you to know how much that dream meant to me.”

An intense silence then fell between the two, as one of them felt conflicted, the other unsure.

In an attempt to break the silence, Superman said, “Would you like me to take you hom—“

The kiss he received from Batman interrupted his question, and set his heart on a new high.

They kissed for what seemed like decades, before Bruce pulled away and commanded, “Tell me everything.”

Kal did that, and more, in the bedroom.

-End


End file.
